Longing
by juliecollard87
Summary: Five years after the gang has left Roswell Michael’s thoughts on Liz and his life.


Title: Longing

Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and  
UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

Pairings: Mi/L

Rating: Teen

Summary: Five years after the gang has left Roswell Michael's thoughts on Liz and his life.

Author's Note: I sat down to write a Unplanned Mistakes chapter and got this so here it goes.

_**Longing**_

_A strong persistent yearning or desire, especially one that cannot be fulfilled_

The attraction to her had started years before back when they were just children. Way back before I could explain the feelings that were pulsing through me.

The first time I saw her she was jumping rope with her friends; laughing like she didn't have a care in the world. I feel in love with that attitude that she just seemed to come off of her in waves.

I wish everyday that I could give her that innocents back.

I saw her first long before Max ever showed his face at our elementary school. That should make her mine if we go by the old school ground rules.

Max has never played by the rules and it is my job as second just to follow behind whatever life alternating mistake he has made.

She had her way out but she choice to stand by him and come along with us on this journey; this journey that will never end as long as we are all still breathing.

As much as I wish she had chosen a different path; I cannot regret her staying with us.

She looks up from her journal and gives me a small smile that takes me breath away.

Giving her my signature smirk back she looks back down and continues to write. I have tried to get her to let me read the journal many times but she always says no.

After I read her journal the first time way back when this journey between all of us had just began; I felt like I had a piece of her soul that no one not even Max could have.

I have always put Max's feelings in front of my own. I think it's a DNA trait that they stuck me with; assholes. So deep down I know I will never make her mine.

It was easier to avoid my feelings when Maria was around because even though my feelings for Liz have always been strong. I know in my heart I really did love that girl. I knew she would never make it on the road with us but I don't blame her. If I had a chance to leave this all behind I would in a heartbeat.

Then again I could never leave Liz; she has become my rock. Almost best friends; the only true friend I have ever had that I wasn't destined to be connected too. Spending hours and hours in a cramped car will either bring you closer together or break you completely.

Strangely enough as Maria and I drifted farther and farther apart; Liz and I became closer and closer.

Max never thought anything of it because he knows I will never touch what is his. The night Maria told me she was leaving she told me she was doing it so I could be happy.

Liz stands up distracting me from my thoughts of Maria; stretching her abnormally short legs and arms.

She makes her way over to me and takes a seat. The smell of the cheap stolen motel shampoo making its way to my nose.

After years of moving around we have seemed to have settled down in a small town in Kansas population 400.

"Thinking about Maria?" She asks while looking over at me with those big chocolate eyes that I could get lost in for days.

"Something like that," I chuckle making her smile at me.

She looks down at her wedding ring spinning it on her finger. Her whole attitude has changed lately; even with as close as we have become I can't figure out what is wrong.

"I miss everyone sometimes." She is referring to Isabel, Kyle and Maria of course who of all gone their separate ways for us.

"Yeah but I've said all along we are better off apart. Besides Isabel and Kyle are great; they found what you and Max have in each other." As much as I hate to admit it Max and Liz our soul mates; always have been always will be.

"Yeah," she says looking down t her ring again almost studying it.

"Talk to me Liz, what's been going on? No one else will know Max won't be home for hours." Max and I have terrible jobs working on a local farm in the area but anything to keep food and shelter over us.

"It's just not working anymore Michael." The tears that she has been holding back for a long time come flooding to her eyes.

"What's not working?" I know what she's talking about but I can't stand the thought that she may want to leave me too.

"Max and me."

"Hey, I'm sure things will get better." Trying to comfort her the only way my stone walls will allow me to; distantly.

"There not but I think I know the problem."

"What's that?" Hoping to good it's not sexual because I know I can't handle thinking about that.

"I fell out of love with him at some point in these last five year Michael. I am just realizing it now." Her sobs over take her; I pull her into my arm not wanting to see her cry anymore.

"Hey, it's okay just stop crying Liz."

She pulls her head up with tears still sliding down her face at full force. My eyes dart to her perfect lips as her sexy pink tongue comes out to wet them.

"Michael, have you ever thought about kissing me." She says bringing her head closer to mine.

"Maybe once or twice," I tell her not wanting to give away how much I have wanted her all these years.

"I think I about it all the time." Her eyes meet mine.

Our faces slowly make their way together right before our lips meet I hear the front door open of our small house. I pull away from her jumping up off the couch before he walks into the room catching us in this position.

"Hi, I'm home what where you guys up to?"

The End


End file.
